Question: Which graph best depicts a slope of $-\dfrac{1}{5}$ ? {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\text{Blue}} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\text{Orange}} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\text{Green}} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\text{Pink}}
Remember that the slope corresponds to which direction the line slants, and how much it slants. Because $-\dfrac{1}{5}$ is negative, the line should slant downwards as we follow it to the right. The answer is either the $\text{orange}$ or $\text{pink}$ graph. In which graph does the y value change by $-\dfrac{1}{5}$ if the x value changes by $1$ The ${\text{pink}}$ graph best depicts a slope of $-\dfrac{1}{5}$.